Dragon Ball Z New Beginning New Hero Season 1 (CANCELED)
by Bolt8091
Summary: What if Goku's parents and brother went with him to earth? What if Nappa and Vegeta went to earth after Vegeta's father believed Bardock and sent them to earth to live a better life? What if Piccolo was born before his father was killed? What if Goku had an older son who was as stronger than him? AU i do not own what if scenarios or dragon ball z regular soon crossovers small hints
1. Chapter 1 info

In this story I have a couple of ocs in this story the lead is Gokio he is the eldest son of Goku and Chichi he is two years older than Gohan he is highly intelligent and loves to train with his father, unfortunately he is very weak and the harder he trains the weaker he seems to get. But his undying will to be strong like his father, uncle, and grandfather and to protect the ones he love keep him going. Then there the first eldest son Gonard three years older than Gokio and loves to fight for fun and protect and unlike his brothers or father Gonard acts a _bit_ like his grandfather, uncle and vegeta so he is ruthless to his enemies does not hesitate to go for the kill and finishes the job none the less he still has the same signature son attitude laid back, hot tempered, stands up for what he believes in and loves his family and friends.

Also in here I made a few changes this isn't cannon to the dragon ball series so bear with me. Raditz, Gine, and Bardock are alive and living with Goku and chichi (well bardock and gine) Raditz is married to launch living in their own house. Unlike the original Vegeta and Nappa are on earth to king Vegeta got word about bardock saying frieza planned to destroy planet Vegeta. So he informs his son and tells Nappa to take him off planet to Earth and tells him to live a better life than the saiyans did now and grow up strong and to keep his pride strong and proud. Piccolo is already born with his father as his heir should something happen to him Goku converts him by telling him his destiny is his own not his father's. Both him and Piccolo both kill his father and become allies/rivals later friends after the tournament. By the way the goku is a bit more stronger than he was in the original thanks to training with his father and brother he is stronger than the original like say (I don't like power levels but this is to show how strong he was) power level of 100 and thanks to training with them krillin is stronger to and doesn't die against tambourine he actually puts up a decent fight till tambourine catches him off guard and severely wounds him again still alive not dead. There will be other crossovers with this story like Gokio will meet Izuku Midoriya but gets beat up with him and they become friends and attend the same schools later there are a few others like high school dxd, maybe kill la kill, and maken ki there will be a bit of a harem for Gokio (later on) bulma still falls for vegeta even started dating before the first tournament saga they have and older son before trunks Under. He is basically like his father but in his own way which makes vegeta proud he not all about pride like his father but still take honor in it, he trains just as hard as his father and he is the same age as Gokio just 5 months older. Also there will be replacements for the saiyans they will be frieza force members who heard rumors about dragon balls on earth and the ginyu force (in the place of Raditz) show up and start causing trouble and wail on goku and the others goku and vegeta both turn into super saiyans forcing the ginyu force to retreat so it's basically the frieza saga first. That's all I have to say here are the ocs who will be in the story

Son Gokio

Age:6

Race: Saiyan/human hybrid

Under Briefs

Age:6

Race: Saiyan/human hybrid

Son Gonard

Age:9

Race: you know already

Artic

Age:5

Race: Frieza's race or Glaeris

Others to come

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy the story and I hope you all don't hate me for changing a few things around Artic will be a young Glaeris or frieza's race member who says frieza and his family are a disgrace to their species and don't deserve to rule the universe with fear, death, and murder hope you guys enjoy the story and to the earthling fans don't worry the humans will be a lot stronger than the original I do not own dragon ball z, high school dxd, my hero academia, kill la kill, Maken ki, etc and the what if scenarios are own by maskox so read review and enjoy.**


	2. Chap 2 New Power, New Friend, New Threat

Chapter 1

New Power, New Friend, New Threat

"Gohan!" shouted out a beautiful raven haired woman who looks like she is at the age of 25 she had her hair in a bun with bangs hanging down she wore a sleeveless purple dress with yellow lining she also wore a yellow sash around her waist, a small short orange cape, red bracelets with matching earrings, and purple boots with yellow lining.

This woman goes by the name of Chichi she is daughter of the ox king and wife of the saiyan warrior Goku. She met Goku when they were both 12 and goku told chichi he promised to marry her, unfortunately goku thought marriage was a food but kept his promised to her and married her. "It's time to come in for lunch, Gohan!" chichi shouted when she did two more women walked out of goku and chichi's house one was had black spikey shoulder length hair, she wore the same outfit as chichi only difference was hers was forest green with hot pink lining with boots to match, she wore a pink sash around her waist, and unlike chichi she wore a long sleeve pink shirt underneath her most notable feature was a long flowing brown monkey tail.

The second woman wore a green spaghetti strap dress, and wore red flat foot shoes, she was a beautiful lady with big blue eyes and blue hair with a red scarf which tied it into a ponytail. The blue hair woman was goku's older brother Raditz's wife launch, and the female saiyan is both Goku and Raditz mother and Bardock's wife Gine. "What's wrong Chichi you can't find Gohan?" launch asked her sister in law equally worried about her nephew "Yeah, I keep calling him, but he hasn't shown up I'm starting to get worried." She said looking back and forth looking for her son "Don't worry Chichi I'm sure Gohan will turn up soon." Gine reassured "I hope you right Gine, I just don't want him to get hurt."

Launch smiled and walked over to her "Chichi you got to stop worrying about your sons so much, remember they're half saiyan so they can watch out for themselves." Chichi smiled at Launch's advice but before she could thank her an explosion went off I the distance, and then two more Chichi rolled her eyes knowing who is responsible for said chaos her nine-year-old son Gonard training with his only uncle Raditz and grandfather Bardock.

Chichi sighed with annoyance "I swear those boys are going to bring a mountain on top of their heads if they keep this up." Gine and Launch laughed at her comment till Launch remember her and Raditz one-year old daughter Ranch sleeping and went inside to check on her to make sure the explosions didn't wake her up from her nap while Gine helped chichi call out for her youngest son that's when chichi remember and turned and asked Gine "Do you know where Gokio is?"

With Gonard, Raditz and Bardock

(10 minutes ago before explosion)

Gonard charged full speed at his uncle throwing flurries of kicks and punches at him while Raditz was smirking and having a small amount of effort dodging him but before Gonard could throw another punch Raditz caught both his fist and headbutted the boy, Gonard recoiled in pain but smirked and delivered a powerful kick with his right foot to his stomach, forcing Raditz to let go to soothe the pain on his abdomen therefore leaving him open, Gonard brought his left leg up and bringing it down connecting to the top of his uncle's head and sent him hurtling down to the ground creating a small crater as he hit. "Come on uncle R you know you should have seen that coming." Gonard mocked his uncle who grew at tick mark on his head and muttered "I swear that boy's becoming a smartass every day."

Before Gonard could continue he was forced to duck forward as a fist almost hit him in the back of the head, now remembering that he was sparring with grandpa to before he could retaliate a kick was sent to his back and sent flying through the air luckily he stopped himself before he could make connections with any nearby mountains, he open his to see his grandfather smirking with his arms folded across his chest.

Bardock looked like a mirror image of his youngest son only difference was he had sharper eyes and a bit darker skin tone, he wore a red headband which was actually a arm band that originally belonged to his friend Tora but was soaked in his blood after him and the rest of bardock's teammates was mercilessly killed by one of the galactic tyrant frieza's men Didoria and he wears it as a reminder of his comrades, of the monster he used to be, and the monster his kind chose to blindly followed, he also had a large permanent x shaped scar on his left cheek, he wore a green and dark blue saiyan armor with black pants with red cuts at the bottom and green and dark blue boots.

"That was a cheap ass move Grandpa!" Gonard growled while rubbing his back, all Bardock did was chuckled closed his eyes and said, "First off, watch the language kid I know you're like me and your uncle but take it easy don't want your mom or grandma going off at me." He said as he got a slight shiver down his spine thinking about his wife and daughter law's wrath no matter how powerful a warrior they can even be brought to their knees by their wives. He open his eyes again unfolded his arms and continue his lecture "Second, Frieza is still out there kid and it's only a matter of time before he finds out there are still saiyan survives here on earth, so that means that bastard is going to be pulling all kinds of cheap ass tricks him and his men so you need to ready for anything like that!" Bardock shouted to him, Gonard moved his hands from his and stared down at his hand with an intense look.

" _Grandpa is right, that Frieza prick is still out there and he will come to earth someday, so I have to be ready to protect mom, dad, my brothers, grandma Gine, grandpa B, Aunt Launch, Ranch, and our friends!"_

Gonard then clenched his hand closed look up in time to see his uncle recovered from his last attack beside Bardock waiting for him Gonard pulled a stance like his father but with both hands closed Raditz let out a bellowing proud laugh as bardock smiled proudly "That's the spirit Gonard, don't back down from a fight show your saiyan pride!" Raditz applauded his Eldest nephew both bardock and Raditz flew full speed at him, Bardock shot a ki blast at him only for Gonard to shoot one back at it causing a massive explosion and creating a huge black cloud Gonard waited for either his uncle or grandpa to come at him from the sides or behind only to be surprised as Raditz came out of the smoke using it as cover and starting to throw high speed punches at the boy who was on the defense dodging and blocking each of his strikes.

Unfortunately things got more difficult when Bardock joined in now it was two against one both Bardock and Raditz have equal power, with Bardock being more battle experience and Raditz being tricky with his attacks, both were throwing punches an kicks that the poor boy could barley catch in time some connected with his face, ribs, stomach, and arms while others he actually manage to block to a degree. They both kept this going for a full 2 minutes until Gonard finally saw an opening, he used his tail to wrap around Raditz arm and caught his fist with his right hand and block bardock's fist with his left both saiyan males were shocked until Gonard yanked Raditz arm forcing it to connect with bardock's face he then delivered a kick with left leg to the side of Raditz's head dazing him for the moment.

Bardock recovered from the punch only to meet a sharp pain in his stomach looking down to see his grandson's fist connected his stomach and began a barrage of endless jabs at his face. " _This kid isn't playing around now he's starting to get really serious, Good."_ Bardock thought as he manage to recover from Gonard's punches just in time to send his own back at him, both of them were dodging, blocking, and ducking against each other's attack Gonard threw another punch only for Bardock to phase out of reality Gonard looked around to sense his ki but was interrupted when a strong punch hit him in the face, then a knee to the gut, he looked up just in time to see who his attacker which was his uncle but also just in time to see Raditz have both hands cupped together and brought down to his head hurtling him to the earth below them and creating a massive crater.

Lucky for them they chose an area to train in that wasn't inhabited with animals or any campers, so they can go all out without worrying about hurting anybody. Gonard rose up from the ground and looked up to see both his uncle and grandfather charging up there signature moves, Gonard cupped both his wrist together and pull them back behind him and starts charging his attack, "KA ME" a small blue energy ball shows in his hand as he starts charging "HA ME" Raditz and Bardock were done charging a let lose one of the strongest attacks "Let see you handle this, **WEEKEND**!" Raditz fire two pink energy spheres which combine into one, just as Bardock shot his move " **ENERGY WAVE**!" As he fired a large blue blast that raced alongside of Raditz's attack. (for those who don't know it's full power energy wave I just made it shorter.) Just as both beams were halfway to Gonard he was finally finished charging his attack and threw both his hands forward above to launch his attack " **HA**!" as the boy roared the last words of his attack and fire his Kamehameha at them all three attacks met head on and collided both side not backing down, Bardock shouted to his over the sounds of the three beams struggling " **YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO BACK DOWN!?** " Raditz just smirked and shouted back " **NOT A CHANCE!"** bardock smiled at this and knew his son was right when it came to saiyans their pride wouldn't allow them to run unless they must. Both put more power into the beams and starting to overpower Gonard.

The boy was struggling to keep standing he desperately tried to stay on his feet, but it was pointless "DAMNIT COME ON!" he shouted at himself because he felt himself getting pushed down more and more and just when he thought he lost this spar Gonard starting getting enraged, thinking about the enemies he couldn't beat, thinking about his love ones dying before his very eyes. Bardock and Raditz felt Gonard's power rising immensely suddenly before they knew it Gonard eyes shot open but pupils and irises were gone his hair stood up and his aura turned from white to greenish yellow and he let out ear piercing roar and fired his wave even stronger than before so strong in fact that it shatter both Bardock and Raditz's attacks forcing both of them to jump out of the way as the blast zoomed past them and destroyed an entire mountain along with the area around it.

Bardock and Raditz were frozen in shock, fear, and awe the looked down to see Gonard unconscious on the ground both flew down still amazed to see Gonard give off the much power "Incredible what kind of power do you think that was father?" Raditz asked as he picked up his unconscious nephew "I don't know… but that's the kind of power we need to kill frieza." Bardock said with smirk Raditz looked back at his father smiled and nodded back as both flew back home to give Gonard a senzu bean. While flying Bardock looked at his grandson and smiled thinking to himself " _If Gonard had that much power, I wonder how much Gohan and Gokio have and Ranch to, I can't wait to see the squirts grow up and show me what they get, damn I'm one proud grandfather."_

Forest somewhere else (after Gonard, Raditz, and Bardock's training)

"Whew! Those three were really going at it, wish I was there to see what that energy spike was from Gonard." Said a man with the similar hairstyle to that of Bardock's, he wore an orange martial arts gi both shirt and pants with blue tied knot belt around his waist, he wore a blue short sleeved under shirt under his orange gi shirt, and he wore blue boots with a yellow lining. This was Bardock's second born son Kakarot (Or name his grandpa gave him even though he already knew) Goku. Goku was sitting on the branch of a tall tree staring out at the distance where Gonard destroyed the mountain during the training he was doing with his brother and father a wide smiled appeared on goku's face "Man that kid is definitely getting strong, I'll have to check out what power of his was maybe I can get him to bring it out when he needs it." Goku jumps out of the tree and stares up at it and pats the trunk of the wooden giant. "Yep, this one will definitely do!" he gets into a battle stance cocks his fist back and "HAHHHHHH!" punches the tree down, and after it fell over he picks it up like it's nothing and walks all the way home.

Back at Son house

Chichi now with Gine included were shouting out not only Gohan but Gokio chichi and goku's second born son "Gokio, Gohan!?" chichi and gine were wondering around until Gine sensed not one but three powers heading their way instantly knowing who they are she smiled and turned back to chichi "Hey Chichi no need to worry now, the Calvary's here now." Chichi turned back confuse at first but looked up to see beaten up Bardock and Raditz flying towards them with a bruised, battered, and unconscious Gonard "Gonard!" Chichi shouted and ran over to her son to check on him "Calm down Chichi, the kid just used a whole lot of energy against us." Bardock said like it was no big deal Chichi narrowed her eyes at her father in law "REALLY!? How can you say that like it's no big deal!" She yelled as she snatched Gonard from Raditz's arms she then closed her eyes and sighed "Look I get that he's half saiyan but _YOU_ two also need to remember that he's 9 years old he's still a kid don't push him so hard, OK? Bardock and Raditz felt guilty now they wanted the boys to be strong enough to defend themselves sometime forgetting that they are still kids. "Alright, alright, sorry we'll remember next time, I'm going to get some of the senzu beans." Bardock walked inside Goku's house to get a bean for Gonard, while he was getting it chichi turned and saw her husband with a large tree and smiled "You think you got enough firewood there?" She said jokingly "Yeah, this should last us a while!" he said that as he dropped the tree on the ground shaking it after it was set down. Chichi then started to give Goku a short lecture about him hurting himself while doing that to were goku replied he's fine, just then bardock came out with three beans Goku saw his father and smiled "Yo Pop, how was the training with Gonard?" Goku asked as he turned and walked over to chichi to check on Gonard "Not bad, the kid is getting more and more better with his power and best of all that anger of his will probably boost it even higher than before." He said and finished as he passed and gave Raditz one of the beans and continue to give Gonard one and ate the last one. Almost instantly Raditz, Bardock, and Gonard's bruises were healed and Gonard shot his eyes open and leaped out of his mom's arms and somersaulting in the before landing on the ground. "Whew, oh yeah that's a lot better!" He then threw a few kicks and punches in the air while his father chuckled and his mother smiled at his actions "Feeling better Gonard?" Launch said as she was walking towards them while holding her and Raditz laughing 1 year old daughter Ranch who had a smaller version of her mother's blue hair "Yeah, aunt Launch I feel bitching!" Gonard was then met with smack to the back of the head from his mother "What did I tell you young man watch your language especially since your baby cousin is right the!" Gonard rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously he knew his mom was right. "Sorry mom." Chichi then turned her attention back to Goku, Bardock and Raditz "By the way have you three seen Gohan or Gokio?" They looked at each other before nodding there heads "They're not here?" Goku asked "No, me and Gine have been calling for hours but they never came or answered I'm really starting to worry." Chichi said while having a saddened concern look on her face. Goku smiled "Don't worry me, dad, and Raditz will find them and bring them back." He reassured her "Okay just be careful." Gine warned "Careful of what? We're saiyans if anything whatever tries to attack us should be careful of us!" Raditz said to his mother while laughing Gine rolled her eyes at that comment. "We'll look for Gohan you look for Gokio he probably used the nimbus to get to west city." Bardock told his son "Right!" Goku said "NIMBUS!" After goku shouted that word a fluffy yellow cloud appeared right in front of him just as he was about to get on Chichi grabbed his arm "I'm coming with you!" Chichi said as she showed goku two senzu beans between her fingers, Goku didn't dare argue with his wife when it comes to finding their kids chichi then looked back at Gine and Launch "Can you two watch Gonard and the food until I get back?" both of them smiled and agreed now with all that settled Goku and chichi hoped onto the nimbus and took off soaring to the sky while Bardock and Raditz did the same only going in the other direction to sense for Gohan.

Skip Bardock and Raditz saving Gohan (Why cause I'm a PRICK! JK cause we all know what happens in the original here's a recap for what happen in mine Raditz and Bardock try to save Gohan from the waterfall yadda, yadda, yadda they find him on a branch both are confused Gohan said he lost his hat bardock puts it on his head smiles and tells him he's glad he's okay but he needs to toughen up and be strong when the time comes.)

West city

Playground

On a playground there were two boys one who was on the ground crying and the other in front of him shaking in pure fear this little boy had green messy dark green hair and eyes, and freckles on his cheeks he wore a light blue t-shirt, Green cargo, shorts and red shoes his name was Izuku Midoriya and he wanted to be a hero like All Might and the mysterious boy who defeated king Piccolo in the past but unfortunately he was one of the 80% of the people of earth who were born without a quirk which were used for people wanted to become heroes there were a lot of powerful quirks but none came close to the power King Piccolo had and all might couldn't him himself because 17 and did not had his provisional license yet. He was facing against three boys one of who had spikey ash blonde hair and red eyes he wore a navy-blue t-shirt with, tan cargo shorts (not sure if that's what he's wearing just guessing.) "Why are being so mean, you're making him cry, Kacchan! If you keep on hurting him, uh…I'll…uh…I'll stop you myself! The green haired yelled while being desperately trying and failing to be brave the boy known as Kacchan or Katsuki Bakugou stood there somewhat shock to hear Izuku trying to be a hero and just scoffed at his words "You want to pretend to be a hero? He said as the other two boys activate their quirks while smirking Bakugou then punched his hand into his other setting off his explosion quirk. "You don't stand a chance without a quirk, Deku. He said as he smiled evilly ready to clobber poor Izuku until someone shouted "Hey leave them alone!" The boys turn around to see a boy with large spikey side jagged hair (For those who don't know look up standard hero from dragon ball z ultimate tenkiachi or Beat from Dragon ball Heroes.) He also wore a red t-shirt, and black shorts the he had a skin tone that matched his father and the most notable feature on him is the monkey tail behind him. Bakugou frowned at this new kid "And who are you supposed to be chump!?" They mystery boy gave them a carefree smile crossed one leg behind the other put one arm behind the back of his head closed his eyes and chuckled and rubbed his nose with one finger. "My name is Son Gokio." Then Gokio smiled turned into a frown "And I don't have a quirk either but I'm still going to be a hero!" He shouted "You're quirkless to and you want to be a hero, wow you're just as dumb as Deku!" Bakugou mocked him Gokio then smiled and walked over to Izuku and got into a fighting stance to while smiling. While Bakugou and his crew were shocked beyond belief Izuku was amazed at this boy, Bakugou growled angrily but then smirked "Whatever, you're trying to act tough but really you're afraid aren't you punk?" He asked as two large explosions showed in his hands to try and scare away this loser but when he opened his eyes again he saw the idiot still standing strong still not even shaking like Izuku Bakugou growled again " **YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!?** He shouted in pure fury Gokio smiled and said something no one will ever forget to that very day "Nope!" Everyone was confused beyond belief this guy said he wants to be a hero and yet he knows he's quirkless, knows he's in a fight he can't win, and most important of all it's two on three they can't win! And yet this guy was still wanting to pick a fight "I know I can't beat you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run away from jerks like you." He said as half glare half smile at them Izuku was had an even bigger smile than he had when he saw all might someone just like him quirkless, wants to be a hero, and I acting more braver than him! " **SO, COME ON AND BRING IT, EVEN IF YOU BEAT ME UP AND INSULT ME AND CALL ME NAMES I'M NOT RUNNING, I WON'T SHOW FEAR, I'M A HERO!** Gokio shouted at the top of his lungs Bakugou was fuming with pure rage as if this Gokio dumbass wasn't bad enough he then over at Izuku only to see in shock that he too was standing strong and smiling although it wasn't strong and mighty as Gokio or strong and confident like his, he still stood strong while having a half-scared smile and a shaking a bit stance. At this point Bakugou had enough him and the two other bullies launch at both of them while Izuku jumped in pure fear Gokio was still smiling which pissed Bakugou off even further. Just then Gokio jumped at Izuku just as Bakugou was about to blast him and covered him taking the blast Bakugou stops at first then proceeds to send endless blast at Gokio's back while the other two bullies were kicking and punching him. Izuku was horrified " _This kid just jumped in front of me and he's protecting me!"_ Izuku thought as tears wiled up in his eyes as he watched Gokio get hurt while he continues to protect him. Bakugou was getting more and more furious each blow he lands on Gokio just pissed him off ten times to see the boy still standing though injured he was still standing " _He doesn't even know me and yet he still protects me and that other kid without caring about himself!"_ Izuku was now crying tears of sadness and joy because the only person he can name off his tongue who would do this for him was his mom someone who deserves to be called a hero.

Somewhere over West City

Goku and Chichi were still flying on the nimbus still looking for Gokio they already got a text from Launch letting them know Gohan was find and okay relieved Goku and Chichi continue their search for Gokio they were flying around looking down below for him, only for Goku to jolt reactively as if he was bitten by a bug, his narrowed and gritted his teeth looking left to right rapidly. Chichi notice her husband's freak out "Goku, What's wrong?" She asked concern "There's a power dropping, not to death but still…." He then closed his eyes and sense the power it took a few seconds before his eyes shot opened in pure terror " **IT'S GOKIO!"** he shouted " **WHAT!? GOKU WE HAVE TO GET TO HIM NOW!"** Goku nodded and wasting no time Goku quickly told the nimbus were to go while flying at full speed Goku thought to himself " _Please be oaky son Please!"_ Goku prayed.

Back at the playground

After 5 minutes of nonstop punches, kicks, and blast the three bullies were exhausted they were panting and sweating even after all that Gokio was still standing (barely) and smiling while he was shirt was completely tattered and blood was on his face, mouth, and back some of the attacks mange to hit Izuku so he was scoffed up and bruised to but he suffer 10% while Gokio suffered the other 90% Gokio then stood up wipe the blood on his mouth away smiled and said "That all ya got firecracker? Ha taunted which angered Bakugou but unfortunately, he was too tired to try and attack again so him and the other boys left with Bakugou looking back glaring at both Izuku and Gokio.

" _This isn't over you bastards!"_ he thought as they left, the other boy thanked Gokio and Izuku before leaving and asking Gokio if he was alright to which he responded with "I'm okay!" after the boy before Izuku could say anything Gokio passed out on the ground unconscious Izuku panicked "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" The boy shouted desperately and as if his prays had been answered two adults show up on a yellow cloud confusing Izuku, but he decided to brush it off and not focus on it "Gokio!" Chichi and Goku both shouted as they ran to their son they noticed Izuku too and that he was cover in bruises and scuffs Goku asked Izuku what happen to them Izuku told them everything Katsuki, Gokio saving him, and him not having a quirk but want to become a hero. Both smiled at the boy who Gokio saved "Hey kid what's your name, who's your mom, and where do you live?" Izuku was skeptical to answer until Chichi reassured "It's okay sweetie, we're parents to we just want to get you home safely." She said with smile Izuku smiled and told them and they walked back to his apartment which wasn't very far, as soon they got there it was already 6:59 p.m. and after they knocked Izuku's mom Inko started having a panic attack when she not only saw her beaten up baby Izuku but an unconscious Gokio Izuku explained what happened and Inko thank them and offer them in. "Oh, baby are you okay? Inko asked Izuku "Y-Yeah Gokio helped me mom a-and he got hurt because of me Mr. and Mrs. Son please tell me Gokio is going to be okay Chichi smiled warmly while Goku chuckled and ruffled the four-year old's already messy hair "No worries sport he's going to be just fine, in fact…" He trailed off and reached back into his pocket to pull out two beans this confuse Inko and Izuku when Goku told Izuku to eat he hesitated at first but ate and when he did his bruises and scuff marks disappeared like they were never there. Inko's eyes were bugging out at this shocked and scared at the same time, when she was about to ask goku he gave Izuku she saw him putting the same bean in Gokio's mouth almost immediately Gokio jumped up no wounds or marks on this both Inko and Izuku's eyes were bugging out "Hee-hee you probably want to know what happened well you se-." Before Goku started Inko stopped when she screamed confusing both parents and son. "Wait I know where I saw you from you're him aren't you!? The boy who helped that little piccolo defeat King Piccolo aren't you!? This shocked Izuku as he looked at Goku who was trying (but failing miserably) to pretend that she's wrong but unfortunately, he told her and Izuku everything about him, his race, his friends, and his adventures he evens mentions the dragon balls but Gokio was telling Izuku about their friends how they didn't have quirks and they were even equal to all might's power while the saiyans and piccolo were about 10% stronger (for those who want to know I'm setting their powers to the 9,000 -18,000 category not that I use power levels just an example) this inspired Izuku to not give up and train just like Krillin and the others. By the time they finish their conversation Inko realized it was 8:01 p.m. "Oh, my gosh Goku, Chichi I'm sorry for wasting your time." She apologized "Don't worry about it Inko it's fine!" Chichi smiled as Goku and Gokio were stuffing their faces with Inko's food. She had to admit it, it was nice to talk to someone else besides Bulma or Android 18 "If you want to you can stay over if you want." Inko offered Chichi was about to decline saying they didn't want to intrude but Inko reassure her Chichi said yes while Goku nodded his head with his mouth still stuff with food Inko laughed while Chichi and embarrassed smile on her face Gokio and Izuku cheered and ran off to get ready for bed Inko's smile then turned into a frown as her face saddened Chichi notice this "Hey, Inko what's wrong?" She asked "To tell you the truth I feel ashamed of myself when we were told Izuku was quirkless he was watching an old video of all might and he turned to me crying and asked me…" Inko's voice began to crack as tears welled up in her eyes. "He asked me if he could be a hero like All Might and all I did was hug him and tell him I'm sorry making think I gave up hope on him and he doesn't have any more friends since then, but seeing your son with him makes me so happy for him to know there are people out there just like him protecting the world with nobody even knowing so…Chichi….Goku….thank you both." She starts sobbing and Chichi hugs her while Goku rubs her shoulder both having saddened smiles themselves, since Izuku is just like Gokio no special powers or anything but was determined to become strong. Both boys came back with Gokio wearing one of Izuku's All Might pjs. Inko allowed Goku and Chichi to sleep on the pull-out couch while she pulled out a cot sleeping bag for Gokio to sleep in once the two boys were tucked in Goku ruffled both their heads and said goodnight and both mothers kissed their sons and said good night and closed the door and went off to bed.

Izuku's room

(10 minutes later)

…

…

…

….H-Hey Gokio?

Gokio: Yeah?

Izuku: I need to ask you this, why did you save me?

Gokio: …. Cause what that Katsuki kid said was wrong you can become a hero even without a quirk.

Izuku looks over the side of his bed and looks down at Gokio.

Izuku: Y-You really think so!?

Gokio smiles and gives a thumbs up to him.

Gokio: Of course, I do Look at Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien their human well at least I think Tien is human, but they don't have quirks and yet their strong enough to give All Might a run for his money!

Izuku smiles turns back in his bed as both stare up at the ceiling the 6-year-old and the 4-year-old thinking in silence before Gokio spoke up.

Gokio: Izuku, don't anyone destroy your dreams chase them to the very end, I know I will I'll become strong, so I can protect my brothers, my cousin, my uncle and aunt, my grandparents, and my mom and dad.

Gokio said that with a scowl and determination.

Gokio: And you better become strong to Izuku when I awaken my powers I'll train you myself, so you become even stronger than All Might and become the strongest in the world!

Izuku: Really?

Gokio. Yeah!

Izuku starts crying a bit but wipes the tears from his eyes and he starts getting drowsy.

Izuku: Thanks, Gokio You're… a… good… friend.

Gokio smiles at that and starts dozing off himself

Gokio: No problem that's what friends… are… for.

Gokio lets the sleep take over him not before thinking one last thought before drifting off.

Gokio's thoughts: _One day someone will come, and I will become strong to stop them._

With thought gone Gokio finally falls asleep unbeknownst to them that there were three pods heading to straight for earth and each member in each pod had the faces of pure evil.

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's Bolt8091 I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter their will be more to come and about the ones heading to earth I decided to change it up a bit the ones coming first will be Didoria and Zarbon who will be heading to earth first who will kick the bucket first that's up to you also I figured out which animes I will be crossing over with this story.**

 **School Dxd (Issei still exist for those who wonder)**

 **Hero Academia (If that wasn't already obvious)**

 **3\. Kobayashi's Dragon maid (Later when he's older)**

 **4\. Monster Musume (I have a male oc dragon who he'll meet when he's 8 and he becomes his best friend and guardian and he marks Gokio as his master)**

 **5\. Seven Deadly sins**

 **6\. Highschool of the Dead (No zombie crap sorry!)**

 **7\. Manyuu Hikenchou**

 **I'll leave to you here are your options.**

 **(1. Maken Ki- trying to save this later for his son.**

 **2\. Senran Kagura**

 **3\. Kill la Kill**

 **4\. Seven Mortal Sins)**

 **Some of these from 7 and 8 will be split off from the story but still cannon to it**

 **Gokio's harem: Rias Gremory, Momo Yaoyorozu, Chifusa Manyuu, this for who anime gets the highest Ryuko Matoi, or Maria Totsuka, or Asuka, or Haruko Amaya, second highest is the same options, Android 21 (Good), and Elizabeth Liones.**

 **Now I know a lot of you will say "Why Elizabeth?" well let's say Meliodas wants to break to endless painful cycle with him and Elizabeth that's all I can say for now till then you'll have to wait**

 **Rei miyamoto will be paired up with Under so imagine a buffer, more badass, tougher, and calmer Takashi but his hair more spiked up and Satsuki as well**

 **Other existing characters will be paired up with other ocs**

 **The Dragon I mention is name Blaze he is part of a species of dragons called primals who are 1000x more powerful than regular dragons and bigger (100 feet or bigger I really don't know how big Tohru and her friends are.) and more feared even he will be 1900 years old (in his world 19 in Gokio's) he worked alongside the sins (Also in Tohru and the other's world but more modern/dark age so cars, phones, TVs, etc. think of it like final fantasy 7 or 15) but strike out on his own (no ill actions between him and sins he just decided to head out alone) and start his own clan**

 **Primals look like regular people but with claw like fingers, scales that cover the entire arm, scales all over their chest (Think ssj4 Male and The ssj4 Fan made pics female but with scales) they have regular human faces only difference are the horns on their heads, scales on their cheeks all the way to their necks, they have large wings that they can wrap around their shoulders (Gargoyles style) large tails and dragon feet large claw so they don't wear shoes or anything and digitigrade legs. The females wear clothing shirts, pants, and dresses, while the male preferably only wear pants no shirts or shoes**

 **Blaze's info:**

 **Race: Primal Dragon**

 **Age: 1900(his world) 19(human registry)**

 **Height when older: 7,7**

 **Blaze's Harem: Centera, Miia, Rachnera, Tionishia, Tohru, Kii, Lucoa, and Elma**

 **Goku and Chichi will have a daughter after goten a year younger also Yes android 18 and 17 and 16 have been awoken way more earlier than the original and 18 and Krillin have a son named Krill Bulla will be older not younger than pan Gonard will be the first to have a kid not Gohan I'm changing the BoG, Resurrection F, 6 and 7 tournament, Black, ToP ARCS so don't hate me, Sorry if this is a lot of info but I have to get this out of the way the then later and sorry if the story is long i'm just really tired to fix it.**

 **Animes with ocs I will be working on separate from dbz story**

 **Kill la Kill: Oc**

 **Senran Kagura: OCS**

 **Maken Ki: OC**

 **Manyuu hikenchou: OC**

 **Seven Mortal Sins: OC**

 **High School DXD: OCS**

 **Transformers Prime: Ocs**

 **I'm thinking of other cartoon show but prime is all I can think of for now so don't forget to hit that review button PM me if you have any questions Bolt8091 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Old Faces Haunting Memories

**A/N: Hey guys Bolt8091 back sorry I haven't posted in a while, work and stuff makes it hard to get any free time anyways regarding the anime crossovers that will be part of this story later I decided to make a few changes.**

 **But first Didoria, Zarbon, and Cui will be the ones crash landing on earth heard rumors about the earth dragon balls and surviving saiyans and were told by frieza to see if it were true or not, Goku and the others will put up a decent fight.**

 **Also, there will be some TFS references in here some of which will be altered, the animes I was talking about are still the same, but I decided to lose some animes and replace them with others so animes being dropped are seven deadly sins(The one with Meliodas), and Kill la Kill (Maybe in another dbz crossover story) and Manyuu hikenchou, Anime I'll be adding to the cannon story but will get their own separate stories are and Seven Mortal Sins(The one with fallen angel lucifer), Maken Ki, and Senran Kagura also changed the harem up.**

 **Gokio's Harem: Rias, Momo, Maria, Asuka, Haruko, Android 21 more to come!**

 **WARNING! There will be lemons in this story but when Gokio is older 18 years old.**

 **Goku and the others will be a bit stronger in this story than the original as for All Might he met Goku in the world martial arts tournament (so yeah Toshinori is piccolo jr's replacement in the tournament.) Goku is two years younger than All might, and All Might is three years younger than Vegeta and Raditz Goku met him when All Might was 17 years old and All Might was 19 years old All Might knew it was Goku who defeated King Piccolo instantly recognizing his signature hairstyle both become good friends, and both tell each other of their histories.**

 **Izuku will be making appearances through the sagas until we reach the high school years and he will be taking up martial arts (Not advance like Goku and them but still) he still will back down from Bakugou but eventually becomes a lot more confident, stronger, and braver but will be the same old sweet, kind, caring, and nerdy Izuku.**

 **Also Izuku will be stronger because in this story Izuku has a whole amount of potential that could have him equal to All Might in all categories of one for all but thanks to the Training for his potential power that Gokio gives him later on and All Might giving him one for all that power will boost him beyond one for all at 100% (yep I'm making 1,000,000% a thing criticize me if you want I'm still doing it) and make him a million times stronger than All Might.**

 **Also I made another oc by the name of Goren Goku's second born son before Gokio I know I know I waited until now to introduce but I didn't think about him at the time anyways he is eight years old and incredibly intelligent his intellect surpassing even bulma's intelligence but even still he has the signature son smile and attitude but a bit cocky, and sarcastic (mostly to Bulma think ash and Misty from the first Pokémon season) but trains both his body and brain for fights, strategies, and education unlike Gohan Goren loves to fight as much as loves to invent and cares deeply about his family and is willing to drop working on his inventions or even destroying his inventions if it means to rush to help people or if his invention is a threat that a villain will use against earth.**

 **Also I decided to change the ginyu force to three saiyans a former solider and two sibling saiyan elites two males one female and one last thing before you read there will be two replacement androids but unlike 17 or 18 these two androids will be like 17 and 18's future counterparts 16 will not be opened up until then Gero will still die the same way and these two will do the same thing 17 and 18 did in the original 16 doesn't follow them (thank god) cause he knows once they're done with Goku they will cause hell on earth. 17 and 18 are awoken by another scientist by the name of doctor green.**

 **Anyways enough of the explanations let's get to it I do not own any of the animes or their characters, only my oc characters.**

 **Talking:** Gokio

 **Yelling: Gokio!**

 **Thinking:** _Gokio_

 **Internal Yelling** _ **: GOKIO!**_

Chapter 2

Old faces Haunting Memories

Farmland somewhere

Sound of nature

 **BOOM!**

" **OH GOD NO, MY MARIJUANA PATCH!"** A farmer shouted as three meteors crash miles away from him "Ah-ah I mean, err… my carrot patch yeah!" He lied

Crash site

"I better do what any sensible middle American would do in this situation… GET MAH GUN! The middle-class American said. The farmer looked down to see three craters with strange metal pods in each one he walked up to look in one of the craters only for all pods to open up and revealed the riders inside "Holy crap, it's a bunch space hook- oh wait no they're aliens…. HOLY SH*T, THEY'RE ALIENS!" The dumbass shouted in shock.

All three riders rise out of the craters the first was a man(BULLSHIT!)that had green hair that was braided hair along with a tiara that he wears on his head, he has light green skin, and yellow eyes, he is wearing some sort of battle armor which has a blue cape on the back of it he also wears pink arm warmers, and blue leg warmers, and blue underwear (I really hate describing Zarbon's appearance.) and noticeable feature last was a blue device on his face. The next one was a large obese pink humanoid creature with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He also wears a blue variant of the common Battle Armor that has brown colored shoulder pads and was wearing the same device as the other man only his was green.

The last was another male he is an indigo-skinned, scaly, fish-faced humanoid creature. He wore the same battle armor as the others only his pants were black, and his boots are green.

The pink creature looked around getting a look at his surrounding once he was done looking he turned to the light green skin man. "Hey Zarbon, is this worthless dirt earth that lord Frieza told us to check out?" The green man identified as Zarbon hits a button on his device to look up the info they got his device then beeps confirming his comrade's question. "Yes Didoria, this is definitely the planet we were told to come to." The pink one identified as Didoria just smirks and scoffs at the worthless life on the planet "Finding the dragon balls should be easy right Cui? Didoria looked back to the last member of they're group now known as cui "Yeah, although I don't know why lord frieza would send you two with me I could clearly handle this without any backup." Cui said with a cocky ass smile "That maybe true but lord frieza didn't want to take the chance of losing the dragon balls." Zarbon said clearly annoyed by his comrade's cocky attitude. "Better think of something cool to say to make them stop." The dumbass action hero said to himself "HEY, YOU! "Heh Genius farmer, Genius!" the Genius Dumbass thought to himself "AW! Look at him he thinks he's people!" Zarbon mocked "What's your power level little human?" Didoria mocked/asked Cui then scan the farmer with his device and after it was done it beeped "Oh five, huh?" Cui asked as he took a few steps closer to the farmer the farmer then fired his shotgun at him "PROTECT ME GUN!" the farmer shouted as he fired at Cui who caught the bullet without any effort at all "Hey! No! Bad human!" Cui shouted angrily as he flicked the bullet back at the farmer "GAH! But I voted for Bush!" the farmer shouted as his gun was destroyed and he was sent flying back to the front of his truck crashing into it knocking him unconscious (or killing him I don't know) "Wow that way to easy if all the beings on this planet are like this than this will definitely be the easiest mission ever!" Cui chortled as Zarbon rolled his eyes but stopped when the device on his face bleeped "Hm? What's this? The scouter seems to be picking up large power levels and…. they're all over this planet." Didoria and Cui looked back at Zarbon confused but checked their devices now known as scouters and were somewhat (not really) impressed by the powers they seen. "Meh not bad, but still not a threat to us." Didoria shrugged "Maybe so but it would be careless if we just start up trouble and get targeted by them, it's best if we take down the strongest ones on this planet." Cui and Didoria nodded and they along with Zarbon checked they're scouters and were shocked to what their scouters found there are power levels at 15,000 to 20,000 "Cui there are people that strong here!? This might be harder than I thought!" Cui was clearly nervous now "Maybe for you but we won't have a problem now let's go." Zarbon ordered as all three of them took of to the skies following the scouters to one of the power levels they found.

Wasteland

In a barren wasteland there stood a lone being who stood 7,5 (A/N: Sorry if that's not right I don't know how tall Piccolo is.) had green skin with pointed ears he was wearing a white turban on head that had a purple top he also wore a white cloak with pointed shoulder pads his attire consist of a purple gi with a sky blue sash around his waist this was Piccolo a namekian who helped Goku and them beat his father King Piccolo after that day Piccolo sees Goku as an rival/ally Piccolo was currently on a nearby mountain looking at the scenery, Until he turned in shock "W-What are these powers I'm sensing, is it Goku or the others….No this power it feels to dark to be any of them." Piccolo said being on guard being ready for what's to come.

He then sees three figures heading straight for him who are none other than Zarbon, Didoria, and Cui "Who are they, wait they're wearing the same armor Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa use to wear!" Piccolo said to himself in pure shock. Zarbon and his crew landed on the ground a few feet away from Piccolo "Hm a namekian here?" asked a confused Didoria thanks to Goku's parents and Vegeta and the other saiyans Piccolo and his father's good counterpart Kami knew of the origins of where King Piccolo and Kami's former fused self-came from "If a Namekian is here then that must mean he has to know about the saiyans." Zarbon speculated those words caught Piccolo's attention. " _I see so these freaks do work for that frieza guy this might be trouble."_ Piccolo remained calm but was still on guard "You namek! Tell me have you seen any beings on this planet with monkey tails?" Zarbon asked trying to reason instead of killing. (only because he doesn't want to waste any time or energy on this planet.)

"No, I haven't seen anyone like that, now unless you three are looking to die keep moving and get the hell of the planet!" Piccolo lied/threaten the three invaders. "Oh, a namekian smartass eh? Good maybe you'll put up a decent before you die!" Didoria said cracking his knuckles clearly ready to break Piccolo's neck Cui then scanned Piccolo to see his power level was a mere 1,243. "Hey not bad slug that kind of power is almost respectable…almost." Cui taunted as all three chuckled unbeknownst to them piccolo was suppressing his power right now but right now he was getting annoyed at these guys "I'll make this quick and painful." Didoria said with a sadistic grin he then charged at Piccolo at full speed to impale piccolo with his hand, only to have it caught by the namekian and holding it back a bit Cui and Zarbon were shocked at this Zarbon was about to step in only to have Piccolo fire a blast at him forcing him to dodge Didoria took this chance to use his free hand to try and punch him until piccolo caught the fist with the hand he fired from both of them were holding in a stale mate and it got worse when Zarbon regain himself a told Cui to advance on him just as piccolo was about to get surrounded Zarbon's scouter went off "Well this might be your lucky day green man, listen up you two there's a new power level and it's the strongest one on this planet, and it's heading for a few other strong ones let's leave the green man and check it out." With that Didoria release his hands-on piccolo's and followed Zarbon and Cui followed after, and once they were gone piccolo collapse on the ground breathing heavily "Damn! I should count myself lucky the purple idiot I could kill easily but the other two could pose a threat and now they I was lying about the saiyans, Damnit!" Piccolo cursed himself now fearing what's to come.

West City

Capsule Corp

Capsule Corp is home to one of Goku's oldest friends, smartest person he knows, (besides his son Goren) and youngest daughter to the world-famous Dr. Briefs (who inventor of the capsule that allows people to take things like cars, houses, planes, etc. with them in a small portable capsule) Bulma Briefs who is married to the son of the late King of planet Vegeta the prince of all saiyans Vegeta. (Which was also his father's name yeah like that wasn't confusing) who was currently training with his former now wife and kid's bodyguard Nappa who along with Goku's family escaped planet vegeta's destruction and started living with them training with vegeta both being good sparring partners to each other and both like to taunt, talk, or own each other for fun.

Currently it showed bulma waiting for her husband and his "buddy" to come out of the training room which was right about now and out stepped two men with the same tails as goku and his parents and brother Vegeta wore armor that was similar to the armor he made when he first met Goku in the forest only difference was it didn't have the shoulder pads or waistline pads and Nappa no longer wearing saiyan armor wore a yellow gi overshirt with a navy blue undershirt he also wore navy blue pants with navy blue boots with silver soles and tips. The two came out and noticed bulma glaring daggers at them both Vegeta rolled his eyes and deciding to ask before his wife gets into one of her moods again "What's wrong with you?" vegeta just simply asked "What's wrong is that we've been invited to see some old friends and you two knuckleheads are training I mean come on don't you saiyans do anything else besides train?!" Bulma roared clearly upset about her husband and Nappa's battle obsessed personalities both saiyans just did a brief turn head turn to each other and just simply shrugged. "What's the big deal anyway it's not like this is the last time we'll see them again." Nappa answered just closing his eyes and simply nodding his head side to side "The big deal is it's been a while since we seen our old friends and I don't want you two training the whole time while they're here." Bulma roared back and then flashed an evil grin on her lips "Now either you two join us or I'll make sure you two never set foot in that training hall again." Vegeta then stepped up to his wife wearing his usual scowl and look her dead in the eyes "You wouldn't dare." Bulma smirked back "Try me…honey." Vegeta knew better then to challenge his wife's bluff he scoffs and admits defeat "Fine! We'll go." He said reluctantly Bulma smiled and kissed him on the cheek earning a massive blush from the prince "Thanks honey, oh and can you get Under I think he's in the second training room." She asked as she walked off Vegeta turned away to huff until he was met face to face with Nappa with a taunting grin on his face " **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING AT!?** Vegeta roared clearly embarrassed but trying horribly to act tough.

Vegeta was walking down the hall getting his first-born and only son Under, as he entered the room he saw the person monitoring Under was shocked a terrified beyond belief as if he saw something far worst than the devil himself. Inside the chamber it showed a boy of six years of age standing in a room filled with an eerie red with 12 green cabbage looking creatures surrounding him the boy had short spikey hair almost similar to his father only difference was it didn't have flame like appearance like his father's instead some of his hair was smoothed down and the rest was standing spiked up. (picture both Takashi Kumuro from H.O.T.D and vegeta gt hairstyles combined) He had the similar facial expression as his father and was wearing a burgundy tank top t shirt, with dark blue pants, he wore boots with black boots with dark purples tips with matching dark purple fingerless gloves the most noticeable thing was he had a brown monkey tail sticking out of his pants.

The creatures also known as saibamen launched at the boy only to get blown back with Under letting out a loud roar like yell and releasing his energy four of the little green men got back up and charged again only for all them to throw endless barrages of punches and kicks at nothing as he dodge each and everyone of them Under then right hooked one of them grabbed the other by his arm and slammed him and another to the ground. He dodged a punch from the fourth one behind him grabbed his under his pit he looked back at his prey a smirked evilly, the saibamen had a face a terror that said, "Please don't break my arm." As if Under could read it's mind he responded "Mm... No." There was then a loud grueling snap as Under broke it's arm making screech in agony until it was silenced by a beam going through its stomach killing it.

The three other started to recover only for them to meet the same fate as their brother with beams going through their stomachs as well as they fell Under blocked two kicks from two other saibamen and open palm strike them away from him he the charged at three coming behind him and as the small group neared he disappeared at the last second all the remaining saibamen were looking around on guard and in fear making sure he wouldn't attack them. Unfortunately, one of the three that charged was caught in a chokehold until his neck was snapped and it fell dead Under than shot two beams out of his hands and to the last two of the three disintegrating them. He then charged as he delivered powerful punches to one while he was doing that two manage to launch at him hoping they could get one good lethal hit on him but Under sensed them he stopped his assault on his victim and jumped out of the way to see one of the two impale the saibamen he was attacking, thus killing it Under then balled his hands up except two fingers and his thumbs on both hands in cowboy gun style **"ROYAL GUN!"** he shouted as he fired a fire color blast from his fingers killing the two they tried to attack him and destroying the body of one he attacked also the other two. He then looked back at the last two as they tired to back away only to be destroyed before they can react. "Hmph! Weaklings." Under scoffed.

From outside the monitor person was horrified beyond belief while Vegeta was showing his proudest smile at his son's fighting skills and attitude on the battle merciless and ready to kill his enemy although vegeta knew his son wasn't 100% like him off the battle field but none the less he was still proud. " **OPEN UP YOU DUMBASS I'M DONE!"** Under roared from the other said annoyed as this was the fifth time he told the man to open the training door the yell was able to snap the him back to reality and finally hear Under's request which was now impatient as he asked him to open up four (now five) times already. "R-Right sorry about that!" the man quickly hit a button that opened the door so Under could come out "Excellent work son you showed no mercy to them." Vegeta said as he walked up to his son smirking "Thanks dad but it was way to easy for me I need a real challenge like taking on Nappa or maybe even you." Under said Vegeta then chuckled at his son's word "Easy kid you're good but not that good at least not yet be patient son and one day you will be able to train with me but for now let's go." Vegeta said as he walked away Under looked at his father confused "Go where?" he asked walking after him.

Time skip

On a remote island somewhere in the ocean there were four individuals one was a short bald man wearing an orange gi with a blue sash around his waist this was Goku's rival now best friend Krillin both trained under Master Roshi as kids. The next was a beautiful woman blonde hair woman with blue eyes wearing as sleeveless light blue vest with white pants and black sandals holding a toddler who looked to be about two years old his facial appearance is similar to Krillin's only difference was he had short black hair (think dragon ball super Krillin hair) he wore a striped blue and red polo shirt and beige pants these two are Krillin's wife and his son Android 18 and Braed.

The last the one was an old man with a long white beard wearing red sunglasses, a green shirt and yellow shorts and sandals. This man was Master Roshi(A/N: As you all know Android 18 and Android 17 were design two kill goku well in here it is a year after the tournament that took place three years after King piccolos defeat a red ribbon army scientist named doctor green helped another red ribbon scientist whose name was doctor Gero turn 17 and 18 into androids and when Goku and the others got word there was one last survivor of the army trying to awaken two killing machines they jumped into action to try and stop him only resulting in the mad scientist to awaken them both but unfortunately 17 and 18 didn't follow doctor Green's orders and destroyed the only remote Gero built for him to shut them down and 18 blasted him to oblivion though they didn't kill Goku who was right in front of them and walked off and 17 simply saying "That was the army's goal and we're not one of those pricks." Then they left after 18 said bye to Krillin putting a little flirt in her voice eventually Goku and the others meet up with them again on good terms and Krillin and 18 hit it off and got married.)

Master Roshi was the first teacher for Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Raditz he trained them especially Raditz showing him the battle style of martial arts instead of fighting with his brutish saiyan battle style Roshi was the one who inspired them to further push their limits and to them to train as there will always be someone stronger. All four of them were currently waiting inside for their friends to show fortunately they didn't have to wait long as a small plane landed outside with the briefs family and Nappa inside all of them got out and walked to the small house "Hello in there, guess who!" Bulma called out as she was standing in the door way with Vegeta, Under, and Nappa "Hey guys!" Krillin greeted them "Yep we got your invitation and here we are, although I had to threaten Vegeta in order to get him here." Bulma smirks and looks back at her husband who just turns away and scoffs "Oh good I wasn't sure you all make especially Vegeta, it's been way to long you three!"

Roshi said as stood up holding his mug of beer. "Damn I actually missed this crap hole it's been a while since we've been here you really haven't changed at all have you old man." Nappa states smiling as he looks around "I'll ignore the crap hole thing but other that you and the briefs don't have to be strangers you know you don't have to wait for an invitation" Roshi says before taking a gulp from his mug "Here we bought you guys some goodies." Bulma says giving 18 a wrapped-up box "Thanks Bulma it's good to see you again." 18 says grabbing the box with one hand as she was holding Bared in the other "Oh that's sweet you didn't have to go through all that trouble, I mean you could just give me a sample of those other goodies." Roshi says laughing while trying to grope one Bulma's breast making 18's eye twitch in annoyance and Bulma turn away in disgust until a fist collided with the old man's head making him toss his beer into the air spilling over his head "I see your still can't take joke huh Vegeta!?" Roshi states angrily glaring at the saiyan prince while Bulma and 18 smiles at Vegeta's actions "And I see you're still a dirty perverted old creep!" Vegeta snaps back "By the way 18 who's this little cutie you're holding." Bulma smiles looking at the 2-year-old 18 looks down and introduces him "This is me and Krillin's son Bared he just turned two about three months ago." 18 says as she introduced their son "Say hi sweetie." Bared looks at Bulma with a shy smile "Hi" he says hiding his face in his mom's shoulder " _So precious!"_ Bulma shouts internally at the toddler's actions.

"Speaking of kids Bulma, Vegeta is that your kid?" Krillin asked as he pointed to Under who was currently sitting on the couch flipping through channels on Roshi's tv "Of course he is I mean he looks just like Vegeta, his name's Under honey say hi to everyone." Bulma introduces her son, Under just lifted one hand to everyone for a brief moment not taking his eyes off the tv "Yo." Was all he said before putting his hand back down and continuing flipping through the channels. "Hello!?" shouts a voice from outside which all of them instantly recognize "Hmph, so the clown finally shows up." Vegeta said with a small smirk as everyone headed outside only to be greeted with Goku, Raditz, Bardock, and four boys.

"Uh so who are the kids?" Bulma asked confused "Yeah, what give are you guys babysitting them for someone?" Krillin asked also confused Raditz let out a laugh that caught them all off guard except Vegeta and Nappa both obliviously knew who the boys were "Oh come on how can you all not know!?" Raditz says finally calming down "Guys these are my sons!" Goku said giving them the answer shocking everyone excluding Vegeta and Nappa "I know it's crazy right." Goku says while putting down his youngest son Gohan "Come on guys say hi." He looks at his sons they all look at him then back to everyone else and bow "Hello." They all said to them all except Vegeta, Nappa, and Under bow "Hello." All said back while bowing.

"This Gonard, Goren, Gokio, and Gohan." Goku introduce all four of his sons "Gohan? Oh, I see you named one of them after your adoptive grandfather did ya? Roshi asked "Uh huh!" Goku answered back "I see to be honest I didn't think you had it in ya Goku Ha ha!" Roshi laughed "So tell me boys how old are your boys? Bulma asked crouching down to Gohan's height Gonard was the first to start "9" Gonard answered "8" Goren said next "6" Gokio answered Gohan had to take a few seconds to count "And I'm 4 Miss." He finished "Wow so polite you sure this one's your Goku?" 18 joked as Bulma chuckled and rubbed Gohan's head "So tell me boys what do want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked "I want to break bad guy's spines." Gonard said like it was no big deal sort of scaring Bulma "I like this kid." Vegeta said with a smirk "Yes Gonard seems to inherit more of the saiyans genes but isn't 100% like me, Raditz, you, or Nappa but still it's good. Bardock explains to them.

"Unlike Gonard I like to fight as well but I want to also grow up to be a scientist that can also fight of course." G oren told them "Yeah, Goren's really smart he completed a 100-piece puzzle in 12 minutes as at six years old!" Goku told them shocking them all "Yeah he maybe even smart enough to give your dad a run for his money Bulma and maybe soon you!" Goku chuckles as Bulma looks at Goren clearly shocked and amazed that a boy his age was almost as smart as her father "Well anyways what about you Gokio?" Bulma asked looking at him "I want to deck bad guys in the schnoz!" Gokio shouted out "And I want to be a scholar." Gohan told them shocking Bulma cause unlike his brothers Gohan wants to be a scholar not a fighter too jus a scholar "Oh you don't say." She said still shocked at his answer.

"They have tails?" Bulma heard 18 ask then looked behind them to see they had tails like their father, uncle, and grandfather "Yep and don't worry they haven't looked at the moon at all we make sure Gohan and Gokio go to bed while Goren and Gonard are working on their great ape forms and it's coming along really well." Goku explained making Krillin, Roshi and Bulma sigh in relief Goku then noticed Under and already he recognize that he has the same scowl as his rival Vegeta "Well I'm not the only one who's been busy right Bulma Vegeta? Goku said "Of course not clown how else is the royal saiyan blood line going to stay alive, anyways this is Under our son and he's the same age as Gokio." Vegeta explained Under walked up to them and looked directly at Gokio "I don't sense anything special from you, can you even fight?" he asked "Under! Don't be rude!" Bulma shouts at him "Well I can a little I mean it's not like my dad or my grandpa or uncle but still." He said earning a look of interest from Vegeta, Nappa, Roshi and Krillin.

"Whatever." Under said as he shrugged his shoulders not trying to get anymore details and walked of as Gokio ran over to his brothers who were playing with turtle Master Roshi's friend "Hey guys how strong are they?" 18 asked curious about their strength "Well let's see…." Goku said while thinking "Well Goren and Gonard are strong that's obvious, I haven't train Gohan because he doesn't look like the type who loves to fight like us and Gokio…." Goku paused looking sadly down at the ground "What about him?" Nappa asked "Well Gokio is… really weak I mean every time we train him his power doesn't feel like it increases at all It just stays the same." Goku said looking back up seeing his sons playing rock, paper, scissors with a crab "But even if he's weak Gokio has an undying spirit that never shatters no matter what's thrown at him." Goku said while having a small smile on his face "That's good even if he doesn't have any powers him having that should persuade others to do there best." Roshi said as the boys ran back to Goku then suddenly Goku, Raditz, Bardock, Vegeta, and Nappa all got on guard as they sense something heading their way.

"What's that!?" Goku says while frowning looking at his surroundings "What's wrong? Rosh asked slightly worried "Three beings are coming our way." Vegeta says getting on guard "Really?" 18 asked as she sense the energies as well "I sense them to!" She says worried especially with her son their "Bulma take Bared for me!" 18 says as she gave the worried toddler to Bulma and got on guard as well along with Krillin to. All of them looked around for their targets then looked up to see three figures flying their way "You think it's Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha?" Krillin asked "No this isn't them this power is definitely pure evil." Raditz says as they see them getting closer and as they did Bardock squinted his eyes to see only for them to widen in pure shock, terror, and most of all rage.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz also saw them but unlike Bardock they skipped two emotions and went straight to rage, the figure landed on the ground and were revealed to be Zarbon, Didoria, and Cui. "Well well well, looks like the monkeys did survive good to see you again well four of you." Didoria smirked evilly which made Bardock's stomach turn in pure rage because him along with his son Vegeta and Nappa are now facing haunting memories.

 **And cut hey guys sorry it took me so long to upload chapter two just been really busy with my job and my family anyways I've decided I going to try and upload a chapter every Sunday or Monday whichever comes first leave a like, review, and hope you all enjoy I'll start uploading the Monday after next week's till then see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Desperate fight for Survival

**Hey guys to let you guys know UA isn't just a school for heroes in this story it's not just the number one school for heroes (A/N: Since this is the dragon ball world and countries and stuff don't matter UA is the number one school in the world.) it is also the number one school to have a 100% graduate rate for average people with no quirks but a student needs a quirk if they want to be in the heroes course other than that UA offers other career choices besides being heroes.**

 **So Rias and the other characters in UA have powers but are pretending to be average students by the way I have decided to take out seven mortal sins anime and maken ki cause i'm kinda adding to much characters here but they will be others stories which I will make AU so here is an update on Gokio and Blaze Harems by the way the first female they hook up with will be the alpha female. (so, Rias and Cerea) another heads up Gokio will be op 100%, until he meets Beerus wouldn't want him to win all battles, now would we? Also, I'm making ssj4 canon and (in my opinion) i'm making it stronger than super saiyan blue how strong well you're going to have to wait, the main stories will be the same just with some alterations.**

 **Also, there be some teachers I'm adding to UA Piccolo, and Yamcha because I think it would be funny seeing both eraserhead and Piccolo being kind of scary to their students. By the way Goku is smarter in this story but still has his personality cause thanks to Gine Goku was able to learn a few things and a small smidge of school because I really don't like how super portrayed Goku to be so reckless and dumb I like the free spirit attitude Its just they have him act (not all the time) retarded.**

 **Also I also hate how people keep calling Goku a bad father (even though it showed him go ballistic against black and Zamasu) also heads up Gokio will be stronger than Goku here the rating Goku is a 3 while Gokio is a 12 scale is 1-15 and the z fighters will be more op than the original why cause its time to give them some justice that's why!**

 **Gokio: Rias Gremory, Android 21, Akeno Himejima, Momo Yaoyorozu, Ravel Phoenix, Koneko Toujou, Melissa Shield, Mina Ashido, Saeko Bushijima, Itsuka kendo, Xenovia Quarta, Sona sitri, pony Tsunotori and Asia Argento(CAUSE ISSEI DOESN'T DESERVE THAT SWEET GIRL! But he's still a good friend) Kuroka, and I'll make a vote should I add Raynare, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, or Kyouka Jiro it will these choices.**

 **Blaze: Centorea Shianus, Tohru, Elma, Lucoa, Tionishia, Miia, Rachnera, Kii, Mero, Zombina,**

 **I will also add two more to Blaze's I will make a poll. By the way I changed some info on Blaze he is 8 foot 7 inches and he is 2000 (20 years old)**

 **Gokio: Yo! Author quit holding up the story everyone wants to see what happens next!**

 **Author: Shut up man! I'm just explaining how the story is going to work out especially with this merged world crap! And don't you tell me what to do this my story with these already existing characters (That I do not own!) ocs and you! I AM YOUR GOD AND IF I WANT, I CAN ADD A BOY TO YOUR HAREM IF YOU QUESTION ME AGAIN!**

 **Gokio: NO! I'M SORRY I WON'T RUSH YOU AGAIN I PROMISE JUST DON'T DO THAT PLEASE!**

 **Author: That's better alright let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Haunts of the Past! A desperate fight for survival!**

Goku and the others stood outside staring down at three new invaders while Bardock, Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa were growling I pure rage.

"Been a long time Bardock, I thought you were dead, but you actually manage to survive I'm actually surprised." Zarbon said while smugly smirking Goku looked back to his father and his Brother and saw pure fury on their faces "Dad, Raditz do you two know these guys?" Goku asked "Unfortunately yes, you see Kakarot when you were still a baby y squad was attacked by one of frieza's men." Bardock explained without evening taking his eyes off Zarbon's squad "And that pink fat ass is the one who murder my team in cold blood and left me wounded and injured after he tried to kill me." Bardock pointed at Didoria who was now scowling at the saiyan's comment about him.

Goku was shocked to hear this his father already told him the story of their race and how they served the galactic tyrant Frieza and how his team were killed mercilessly by Frieza's men, but he didn't think that they would be here on his new home planet.

"But why?" Bardock spoke out quietly but his anger was growing by every second "Why…Why the hell are you **BASTARDS HERE?!"** Bardock roared scaring his youngest grandson from his outburst Zarbon just smirked and answered. "It's simple you see Lord Frieza heard rumors from this planet that there were seven magic orbs that could grant any wish you desire." At those words Goku and the others froze up. Zarbon notice this smile deviously and continued "I'm sure you're all aware that we are here to collect them for him, it took a while for us to find them but in the end, we found what we were looking for. Zarbon finished "Although the problem was that there were some power levels on this planet that were way to high even with these so-called quirk powers." Cui stated while doing air quotes and continued "Lord Frieza then remember you Vegeta and how your father dared to show himself to Frieza without you by his side as a bargain to work for him and concluded that this must have been the planet you and Nappa escape to." Cui said while pointing at Vegeta who's eye was twitching in rage remembering his father telling him to flee his home planet and live his life and sacrifice his life to save his.

"So, in the end Lord Frieza realized there must have been some saiyan survivors who escaped Vegeta's Destruction like the three we have." The others were shocked at those last few words. " **WHAT?!** You mean there are more saiyans? Krillin asked shocked to know Goku and the others were not the last "Yep that's right cue ball although it's only a matter of time before they try to do something stupid and turn on lord Frieza which means we might have to off them like you apes." Didoria said while cracking his neck and knuckles "What was this Frieza guy want to wish with the dragon balls anyways? 18 asked "Well it's simple sweetie." Cui said earning an eye twitch from 18 from that comment but Cui ignored and kept explaining "Frieza want to rule his empire and what better way to rule and undying empire if you can't die yourself? Cui then continued "That's right kiddies Frieza is going to wish for immortality so he can keep causing pain and misery to everyone in the universe! " **I'VE HEARD ENOGUH!"** Goku roared as everyone was caught off guard by Goku's outburst "I don't care what you guys were sent here to do we're not going to hand over the dragon balls to someone who wants nothing but to cause endless suffering to innocent people!" Goku shouted at the three invaders "This is our planet and we're not going to let you guys just demand for whatever you want!" He says while smirking "Big words coming from a monkey hm? Hold on, who are you anyways are you bardock's son I didn't know he had another one." Zarbon asked "Yeah he does my name is Goku although members of my race call me by my real name Kakarot either way I'm still the same person with either name!" Goku said while pointing at himself.

"Now get off our planet now!" He demanded/threaten them "Yeah but if you won't listen to reason I'll gladly kick you off myself!" Gonard said as he ran up beside his father and got into a battle stance. "Oh really?" Didoria said as he and Cui were getting ready to cause some damage until Zarbon held his hand out stopping them and smiling looking at a particular location "Tell Vegeta, and Goku was it? Zarbon asked.

Those five boys they have tails like you two they wouldn't happen to be your sons, would they? He questioned everyone's eyes widen in terror knowing what's going to happen "Leave them out of this!" Vegeta shouted as Nappa stood in front a battle ready Under "Hey Nappa wha- "Under didn't finish "Quiet kid this isn't like training with us or the saibamen this is real." Nappa told him Under didn't want to stand by and do nothing but listen to the family bodyguard.

Zarbon smirked and started walking towards them "I'm afraid we can't leave them out of this not when they can come in handy." Before Goku and them could even attack Zarbon fired a ki blast at the ground blasting the sand into the air blinding everyone, Goku and the others looked around for them while staying on guard while Goku kept Gohan close to him " **GAH!"** Goku heard from his right and saw Gonard was gone "Gonard!" He shouted only to hear another shout from Goren who was on his left.

"Goren!" while that was happening Nappa then saw Cui appear in front of he was about to attack until Didoria was punched hard in the gut by Nappa making fall to his knees He then heard a yell from behind him and saw Under was gone "Damnit!" Nappa cursed "Krillin, Raditz, Dad 18 keep Gokio safe!" Goku shouted to them, but after he said that "GAH!" Gokio shouted as he too was grabbed "No!" Raditz roared in frustration after hearing his yell Goku quickly brought Gohan near him his leg while on his guard "Daddy." Gohan said while burying his face in his leg Goku tried to comfort his son but that split moment of dropping his guard Zarbon appeared and kneed Goku hard in his stomach causing him to fly through the air and crash into the sand.

When the dust finally settle everyone was met with the sight of Didoria stepping on Goku's chest before any them could react they saw Gohan running towards him "Daddy!" Gohan shouted before Didoria grabbed him then after he grabbed him Zarbon showed up holding Gokio and Goren.

Then Cui appeared holding Gonard and Under who were struggling to get free of his grip, Bardock, Krillin, 18, Vegeta, and Raditz prepared to charge and attack until Didoria slammed his foot on Goku's chest causing him to scream in agony causing them to halt in place.

"Any of you even tried to make a move to attack and we get to see my what my foot looks like in his ribcage!" Didoria said with a sadistic smile. "Let me go you fish face ass!" Gonard shouted kicking Cui in the face causing his nose to bleed "OW! You little- "Cui was about to finish until Didoria told him to shut up. "Now then we'll make you all a deal since you all know about the dragon balls you will find them and bring them to us." Zarbon said while Gohan starting crying in Didoria's grasp "If you don't then we will kill your brats and vegeta's brat as well." Zarbon said while Gokio and Goren were still struggling in Zarbon's hands.

"Damn you!" Goku said through gritted teeth still recovering from Zarbon's sneak attack "We will give you 24 hours to consider our demands if not then these boy's blood will be on your hands." Zarbon said with smug tone."Don't do it dad! You finally got free of these assholes don't let them drag the prince of all saiyans back to that life!" Under shouted to Vegeta "Shut up kid the adults are talking!" Cui said while still struggle to keep Under's resistance in check which was somewhat failing. Didoria then felt something grab his boot and looked down to see Goku gripping his ankle "Y-You Bastards let them go." Goku struggled out his demand "Yeah, let them go you fight is with us and the saiyans they're just kids so leave them out of this!" 18 yelled towards them. All they did was laugh at their feeble demands "You're not really in the position to give us comands Kakarot or Goku whatever the hell you want to call yourself." Didoria chuckled as he kicked Goku's hand of his boot.

Then suddenly all three invaders started to rise of the ground preparing to leave with their hostages "When we see you again, we expect to see all seven dragon balls with until tomorrow suckers!" Cui shouted as all three of took off with four boys struggling angrily in their grasp and Gohan crying out for Goku **"DADDY HELP US!** " Gohan yelled desperately **"UNDER!"** both Bulma and Vegeta shouted out as their son was taken Goku and Nappa manage to struggle back up on their feet and tried to stop the invaders but all three already vanish in the distance of the horizon. "No! Gonard, Gokio, Gohan, Goren…." Goku said as he stopped at waters edge and fell to his knees silence filled the small until Goku broke it with agonizing yell of sadness and anger " **YAHHHHHHHH!"** Goku roared as he slammed both his fist in the water in frustration.

Though he was not the only one Bardock, Raditz, and Vegeta stomachs were boiling with rage and regret for not being able to do something but even if they did Frieza's men would probably have killed the boys as punishment for them trying to attack. "Damnit…Damnit… **DAMN THEM!** Vegeta roared releasing a massive amount of his aura. Bulma was just heartbroken she fell to her knees while still holding 18 and Krillin's and started crying said toddler was still confused of what was happening 18 saw Bulma and rush over to her scoop Bared out of her arms and proceeded to comfort her friend knowing her son just got kidnapped.

While that was happening Krillin and Roshi ran to Goku's side to check on him while Bardock and Raditz helped Nappa up. "Nimbus!" Goku shouted after a few seconds Goku's old cloud that he use to ride as a kid appeared immediately and stopped right by him. Everyone turned their attention to Goku knowing what he was planning to do "Kakarot don't be a fool boy you can't go after them now!" Bardock shouted as he ran over and stopped his son from climbing onto the flying nimbus "I'm fine dad they caught me off guard next time they won't have the chance to pull that again!" Goku stated as he tried to push pass his father. "That's not what I mean if you attack now you maybe able to handle them, but they might use the boys or Under as shields or worse!" At those words Goku froze and mafe eye contact with his father.

He then looked down and growled in frustration because he knew Bardock was right if he tried to fight Didoria, Zarbon, and Cui alone they will threaten the lives of not only Under but his sons and he couldn't have their blood on his hands what kind of father would he be if he does that. After convincing him to calm down Bardock and Krillin helped him sit on the porch of roshi's house beside Nappa who was now fully recovered from his pain and gritting and clenching his hands in frustration.

"Damnit! How the hell could I let my guard down so easy." Nappa shouted "Calm down Nappa we need to think of a smart plan instead of being reckless." Krillin stated calming him down a bit and while he did that Bulma and Vegeta manage to recollect themselves Vegeta along Bulma and 18 walked over to them to join in on the conversation. "Bardock do you know anyway we counterattack them?" Roshi asked him Bardock thought for a moment until Goku spoke up realized something "Wait if those creeps wanted to, they could have tried to kill us but they didn't." Everyone turn to Goku's direction with confused looks on their faces until Raditz understood and spoke up. "Of course! Kakarot's right they could have tried to kill us but they didn't because with the scouters they don't know we're holding back our true power they were being cautious because it was five against three or seven counting 18 and Krillin!" Raditz told them "Oh yeah so they choose a fight or flight action which resulted in them taking the boys." Roshi concluded "If five of us go now we might be able to beat them before they can hurt, they boys." Goku said while back up his stomach no longer in pain.

"That's a brilliant idea son but problem is Zarbon and Didoria we may have a bit of trouble with those two because we only have five and one of them could break away from their opponent while they're fighting alone in other words, we need a sixth fighter." Bardock said as they nodded in agreement "Then let me or Krillin you could use our help." 18 said but Goku nodded his head "Sorry 18 you and Krillin have your own kid to worry about." Goku said with an apologetic smile 18 look down her arms and saw Bared drifted off in her arms she looks back up to Goku and nods knowing he's right.

Then they heard a deep yet familiar voice. "Maybe I can fill the spot in your band!" Goku and the others looked around looking for the voice they heard then they looked up and saw they're theory was right. "Piccolo!" they shouted as they saw the namekian floating above them and descended to the beach. Goku walked up to him with a smile on his face and held out his hand. "Hey, I long time no see Piccolo its good too see you again." Piccolo smirked and grabbed the saiyan's hand and shook it "Goku you haven't change one bit." He said, "Alright enough chit chat time to down to business I want to help you guys take down those three." Piccolo said adopting his serious "Oh really? I'm guessing you had a little run in with them. Vegeta asked "Yeah I could take the purple idiot alone and maybe do small but effective damage on the fat one but him and the pansy looking guy could have teamed up against me I was luck their devices went off and found you guys sorry I couldn't stop them." Piccolo said, "Well to be fair you wouldn't have stand a chance against all three of them alone." Bardock said to help ease the guilt from Piccolo "Yeah so Goku what's the plan?" Piccolo said looking back to Goku.

Goku was thinking and after a few seconds he decided their plan of action "Well with scouters they can detect our presence from far away, so a sneak attack is out of the question." Master Roshi then realized what Goku was planning "Ah I see then you all have no choice but to go for a full-frontal assault." Goku looked at Roshi and nodded "It's risky but it's all we can do." Nappa then punched his fist into the palm of his hand "Alright! Then let's stop wasting time and kick their asses!" The four other saiyans and namekian nodded and prepared to take off "FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku called his yellow cloud that was a gift from when first met Master Roshi. "Kakarot lets try to take caution in our fight just in case the three of them have something planed." Raditz warned his brother before he and the rest of them took off leaving Krillin, Roshi, Bulma, and 18 standing on the beach watching them go beyond horizon going to battle.

Near Frieza's men crash site.

 **BOOM!**

A huge explosion sounded as a huge smoke cloud showed as a result from it and within it were two figures a scratched up bruised Didoria and Zarbon and both looked annoyed as hell. The culprits of the explosion launched at them were both Gonard and Under.

8 minutes ago

Zarbon and his crew arrived at their pods and as soon as they landed Gonard and Under both kicked Cui in the gut and after Cui dropped them Gonard delivered a strong powerful blast at his stomach sending him flying and crashing into a nearby rock knocking him out for a bit.

Before Didoria and Zarbon could attack them Zarbon was met with a very powerful head-butt from Goren to his face breaking his nose and giving him a massive nose bleed Zarbon then dropped Goren in process who landed on both his hands and feet. Goren then jumped up delivering a strong round house kick to Zarbon's head which sent him crashing to the ground and dropping Gokio. As that was happening Under and Gonard flew full speed at the Didoria, Didoria didn't have time to react as he was met with powerful uppercut to his chin and devastating punch in the stomach.

Didoria fell to his knees gripping his stomach gasping trying to get the air that was knocked out of his lungs as he was doing that Gonard cupped both his hands together and swung at Didoria sending him flying at least 50 feet from them as Zarbon and Didoria were taking time to collect themselves from the brutal assaults Gonard turned to his two youngest brothers "Gokio take Gohan and take cover somewhere me, Under, and Goren will handle these jerks!" Gonard told Gokio. But Gokio nodded his head "No I won't leave you guys to fight them alone let me help!" Gokio demanded "And how will you help us get in the way, so you can get yourself killed?" Under sarcastically asked Gokio eye twitched from anger from that.

All his life he tried to become strong like his father, his grandfather, his uncle, and his brothers but every time he trained it was like he made no progress at all. He wore weighted gear not as much as his father or brothers but still a decent amount he train and train and train to the point his body almost gave up to the point he was throwing up blood to the point he almost died. His family especially his father tried desperately to tell him to stop but he didn't listen his body even if it gets damage refuse to let him give up. The fire of an undying immeasurable unbreakable will resides within him that makes him determine to achieve his goals and what's worse that when he sees these kids with unique powers called quirks the would ask him what his quirk was and when he would say he's quirkless but want help and defend people who can't defend themselves they would laugh at him and fun him telling him without powers he can't do that.

But Gokio never let that stop him he willing to do anything to be like his idols both All Might the number one hero in the world and his father. Now this jerk is mocking him for nit being able to hold his own in a fight that made his blood boil like crazy. "I _not_ get in the way Under." Gokio said quietly but loud enough so they can hear him, "Dude lets be real if you do jump in and try to fight, you'll be dead before you can even land a blow on either of them." Under stated truthfully at that point Gokio had enough and charged at Under only for Under to tank his attack like nothing Gokio gritted his teeth and tried again nothing he kept trying to hit him, but his punches were not even making Under flinch. " **I'M NOT WEAK I'll SHOW YOU THAT I'M JUST AS STRONG!"** Gokio roared in pure fury about throw one last blow but this Gonard catches it with ease.

"Enough both of you! We don't have time for this, Gokio Under is right if you do fight you will be killed and I'm not going to let that happen to you." Gonard said trying calm his brother down Gokio was shaking with rage but calm down a bit. "Besides someone needs to get Gohan to safety and take care of him and who better than you." Gonard put his hand on his second youngest brother's shoulder.

Gokio looked up at Gonard and gave half happy half sad smile he knew Gonard was right he needed to take care of Gohan cause the poor four-year-old must be scared out of his mind right now. Also, he didn't want to admit it but the were right if he did fight them, he would die. "Okay I'll go." He then walked over to Gohan who was hiding under the same truck the farmer drove. Gohan saw Gokio coming and crawled out from under the truck. "Gokio what's going on?" there was complete fear in his voice when he asked, "Don't worry Gohan everything is okay Gonard and Under are going to fight those jerks while you and I take cover somewhere." As soon as Gohan heard that his widened in horror "What Gonard you can't you guys can't fight them you'll get killed!" Gonard kneeled to Gohan's height and smile "Don't worry little bro I'm not going to fight them forever just until dad and the others get here Goren will make sure you and Gokio stay safe okay?" Gohan had tears in his eyes and was about to cry at any second this was his oldest brother and he didn't want him to get hurt or worse.

But nonetheless he nodded which made Gonard smile wider and hug him "Gonard look alive they're getting back up!" Gonard turned back and Under was right Zarbon and Didoria were getting up but were both still disorientated "Okay time's up you three go into the crater now!" Gokio grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him to one of the ships in three carters Goren follow behind as soon as they got to one Goren stopped at the top of the crater and turn back to where, they were before. While Gokio slid down the carter to the ship inside he tries to open to open the door, but it wouldn't budge luckily, he found a stick and used it to pry the door open.

Once he did, he turned and told Gohan to get inside to keep him safe Gohan was reluctant at first nodded and got inside as Gokio shut the door behind and sat outside beside the ship with only one thing and his mind "…I am weak."

Back with Under and Gonard they both waited for two of three kidnappers to get back and soon as they got on they're feet both launched one ki blast at them both of them looked up just in time see them and block as the attacks exploded as soon as it hit them when the smoke settle it should with annoyed looks on their faces and bruises that hurt _a lot_ more than they should have.

The two men then charged at the boys Didoria at Under and Zarbon at Gonard and there all four of them clashed throwing punches, and kicks trying to hit each other which Zarbon manage to do as he cupped both hands together and brought them down on Gonard's head hitting him to the ground, while Gonard was on the ground he do a spin and trip Zarbon as he was falling Gonard jumped to his feet and grabbed Zarbon by the back of his head and slammed his head into the ground. Then he did it again and again he did this about 10 times before Zarbon elbowed him away when he got up his face was jacked up badly a bloody nose, a black eye, and a busted lip and he cleary had a face that wasn't happy. "Y-You little! How dare you!?" He growled Gonard smirked and stood up with his arms folded "Aw I'm sorry mam did bust up your pretty little face." At that the vain on Zarbon's head was about to blow as charged at Gonard roaring in pure fury.

With Didoria he was having way more bad luck than Zarbon. As Under was blocking dodging each and every one of Didoria's attacks making him more and more frustrated " **STAND STILL YOU LITTLE SHIT!** " Under smirk at Didoria's fury "Like you really expect me to do that." Under caught another one of his fists then delivered a gut punch and started laying a ferocious beat down on the soldier. Didoria manage to recover quickly and was dodging blocking some of Under's attacks but sone still connecting he then saw an opening and manage to punch Under in the face. He then back hand him sending him flying and rolling across the ground until flipped back on his feet crouch down on one knee and place one hand on the ground.

Then the ground started shaking which also cause Gonard and Zarbon to stop their fight to see what's happening " **GONARD MOVE!** " Gonard looked back at Under and wasted no time getting out of the way just before Zarbon could go after him he quickly pulled back his hand as red pillar of energy erupted from the ground where his hand was. Then another burst out and another and another until Zarbon was surrounded by ten pillars encircling around him. Then he saw not only a bigger circle outside the one he was he saw Didoria was trapped in the same one as him. "W-What the hell is this!?" Zarbon asked confused he and Didoria then looked over at Under to see him smiling devilishly and stood up with one hand (the hand that was on the ground) open palm facing up he then said two words "Death Trap." He then closed his hand into a fist and like that the top of the pillars of both circles came down at full speed at Zarbon and Didoria there was nowhere to run since both of the were trapped in their own circle.

The two had no choice but the brace themselves as the attacks made contact which caused an enormous explosion. Gonard landed near Under "Nice job Under that should have done a good deal of damage!" Under scoff at that "Of course it did! 30 blast in both traps is sure to cause some damage." Under replied smugly Gonard sweat dropped at Under's cocky prideful attitude " _Wow he is just like his dad only cocky."_ Gonard said in his head. Then Gonard was blasted in the right side his chest and fell to the ground face first as blood poured out from his wound. Under was horrified at what just happened but it was replaced with anger as he turned back to see where the blast came from.

Sure, enough Under got his answer the blast came from Didoria who was chuckling him and Zarbon were banged up but still alive. But what didn't notice was Goren who horrified no traumatized when he saw his brother laying on the ground bleeding a slowly but surely dying, he Goren was extremely smart even for his age. He knew that the wound on his brother was big enough to put him out but still threatened his life he only had at least an hour and 20 minutes before he lose all his blood and die. But right now, that wasn't just Goren's only focus his was on the fat pink asshole who shot a hole in his brother's chest "You…Hurt…My…Brother." Goren said quietly "You Hurt…My Brother!" he said a bit louder "You Hurt My Brother!" He shouted a lot louder this time and then " **YOU HURT MY BROTHER!** " The two frieza soldiers knew this would end badly for them as Goren charged at unimaginable speed at them both mange to dodge (90% barley) and quickly Zarbon chopped Goren extremely hard almost breaking his neck in half and made crash to the ground.

Somewhere over seas

Goku and the others were flying to Frieza's men were thanks to the dragon radar and the four-star dragon ball on Gohan's hat. They were flying at full speed until Goku, Raditz, and Bardock sense two energy levels drop and are still dropping quickly the three saiyans quickly recognize these powers. "Nappa go to Korrin's tower and see if he has any senzu beans left and then come find us!" Goku shouted to him as he tossed the dragon radar to Nappa who caught it and also knew what Goku was talking about but then they all felt another energy level drop like a rock and still dropping as soon as they did Vegeta blast off even faster than the others Goku then turned back to Nappa "And please hurry!" Nappa nodded at Goku's plea and broke off from the group and flew to Korrin's tower while the rest of them flew even faster than before Goku his father and brother had grim expressions and Vegeta too with one thing on their minds "Please…be alive."

 **A/N Okay guys I'm going to stop it here with this cliffhanger don't worry I'm still working on it I'm just going to work on a new story which would like to see fairy tail, Kill la Kill, Maken ki, Seven Mortal sins, Transformers, Freezing, Spider man (which will be like Miles Morales alternate universe but no already existing spider man) ben 10 (oc) Manyuu Hikenchou, Senran Kagura, or Valkyrie drive mermaid heads up these will have some and I mean some op ocs not all but some (Maybe don't know yet still debating) anyways sorry it took so long to post lot of stuff going family, work, money blah blah blah**

 **Also, I'm going to make Under like a more arrogant cocky asshole so think Bakugou but he will get his character development before he reach his teen years. Also I'm going to take a break from fanfiction until the 29** **th** **you know take some time off and use the comments to vote one last girl for Gokio's harem, two for Blaze's harem and just to let you know dbz will only be in anime universes so no transformers or ben 10 spider man I** _ **might**_ **make an exception.**

 **So, follow, Review, oh and most important of all NO NARUTO OR BLEACH OR ONE PIECE! Sorry there's just so many fanfics about them especially Naruto that I don't see the need to make one plus I'm not a fan but if one my followers is then okay, I don't hate fans of certain things they like so if you're a One-piece fan, Naruto fan, or Bleach Fan okay fine not judging unless it's something that I don't like…. No JoJo either.**

 **Okay well all of you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you soon!**


	5. NOT CHAPTER 5! UPDATE!

**Not a chapter just a little update guys I'm working on a Fairy Tail story now but here's a update on Gokio's and blaze's harems**

 **Gokio's Harem**

 **Rias Gremory (Main)**

 **Android 21**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Raval Phoenix**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Melissa Shield**

 **Mina Ashido (For the Mina fans)**

 **Saeko Bushijima**

 **Itsuka Kendo**

 **Xenovia Quarta**

 **Sona Sitri**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Kuroka**

 **Raynare**

 **Nejire Hado**

 **Any other girl you want to Private message me the name in and I'll think about it I'm not doing polls anymore**

 **Blaze's Harem**

 **Rain (Female primal dragon 8 feet and 1-inch, main girl)**

 **Centorea Shianus**

 **Tohru**

 **Elma**

 **Luccoa**

 **Tionishia**

 **Miia**

 **Rachnera**

 **Kii**

 **Mero**

 **Zombina**

 **Storm (Griffin 7 foot 10 inches)**

 **Pixal (Fairy 5 feet)**

 **Stella (Jabberwocky, different species of primal dragon 8 foot 3 inches)**

 **Anyways working on at least completing about 5 chapters of the Fairy Tail story which will be called "Fairy Tail: Tale of the Dragon Lord" so look it up and after that I will start working the dbz fanfic and these stories will be broken down like right now it's in season one so when this story is over I will work on the next one which will be the same title and season 2 and 3 and so on until it gets to eighteen year old Gokio.**

 **The story will then be called Dragon Academia DXD so don't be to upset hope you all read and review and follow cause I don't have a lot of readers or anything so yeah and like I said this is my first time doing stuff like this so give me a chance before you start judging and everyone send me Pm me if you want to give me some tips.**


	6. Not a chapter

**A/N: Hey guys so I've been thinking of canceling this story and stop writing stories on fanfiction all together cause well I don't have that many reviews, nobody's telling how I'm doing so I have seven followers but they're not really helping out or leavening reviews and telling me how's my work.**

 **So, I've decided to do my stories on Wattpad because I have at least 229 views and 7 votes from one story ONE STORY you have know idea how happy that makes me. So, to those who are reading this story I am canceling it and starting anew on Wattpad my username is the same as my fanfic username. Seriously having 7 votes may not seem like a big deal but to me it is it actually people out there like my stories and makes me really feel appreciated.**

 **So anyways goodbye to you all Bolt8091 out from fanfiction for good.**


End file.
